Whistle
by PanPan Mishin
Summary: Sakura's Aunt and Uncle get 7 new horses. They're not broken in or anything, but they are attracted to Sakura's whistles. Have they met before?
1. Chapter 1

Across a grassy meadow, 7 horses ran in almost unison, their clean manes blowing in the wind evenly.

The orange one running in front, clearly the leader. He had a messy orange mane and a shiny orangey/white coat topped off with stunning grey eyes.

They kept running across the grassy field.

"Their beautiful…!" I said in awe, still staring at them while standing next to my Aunt Shizune.

She giggled. "I thought you would like them."

"Ab-so-frickin-lutely!"

Do you want to feed them? She asked, nudging my shoulder.

"Of course!" I replied, my eyes still wide with awe at the beauty of the horses.

After a while we walked down to the corner of the field, sitting down on a narrow rock jutting out of the ground I brushed my pink hair out of my eyes and kept staring in complete awe at the horses. I've always loved horses from the day I was born. when my mother showed me horses for the first time in my life I instantly knew I would fall for them. And to live up to that I entered in a few horse shows, and won proudly. I didn't like to show them off at all. It was my uncle, really.

Ever since my father died him and Aunt Shizune had been the ones to take care of me, first I couldn't live with my mother because after my fathers death she started drinking and eventually abusing me. The police found out because my neighbors heard me yelling and I was sent away to live with my Aunt and Uncle. I truly loved them. Not only did they take really good care of me but they were always their for me.

_-----Flashback----_

_Tears blurred my eyes as I ran through my Aunt's front door._

"_Sakura!" She cried, worry present in her voice. "What's wrong!?" _

"_M-my…boyfriend broke up…with m-me…" I sobbed into my arms, leaning down onto the floor. _

"_Aw, sweetie…" She nuzzled my head while wrapping her arms around me. _

"_Sasuke doesn't deserve you, honey, your seriously better. He's a complete jerk and you can surely find someone else." _

_----End Flashback----_

Ever since she showed nothing but complete respect for me I've been so attached to her.

"Uncle Kakashi-san bet on them all. I'm surprised he won, actually." she said, avoiding a pile of manure.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked. Uncle Kakashi was a very lucky guy, but every guy has his quirks. He was always late.

"He bet $40,000 dollars each-"

"$40,000 DOLLARS!? FOR THESE BEAUTIFUL MARES!?"

She giggled. "Yes, $40,000 Dollars. That's it. The owner was an animal abuser so they were shipped away to a rich man's farm. He passed away and lent them to his son. His son, being the rich bastard that he is, started putting them up for sale. When nobody wanted them he came here when you were in school and offered your uncle to take them off his hands for $40,000 each." She finished, pride in her voice.

"Wow…" I stated, staring across the field.

She giggled again. "Yeah, well I'm going to start to clean out the stalls, holler if you need anything darling!" And with that, she ran back to the barn, disappearing into the entrance.

I turned back to the field and watched the 7 stallions still running. Then I realized it. They weren't trained.

I huffed a strand of pink hair away from my nose.

By now, the stallions stopped and bent their heads down to the ground, their manes balancing on their slender necks.

How to catch a horses attention? Snicker? Tick? Coo? Click with your tongue?

I tried all four, only getting a 'what-the-monkey balls-are-you-doing?' Look from a muscular white stallion with nice purple eyes.

I finally gave up. Then it hit me.

'Why not try to whistle?'

I quickly pulled my mouth into a tight circle and blew a nice clear whistle that could be heard from quite a distance.

It worked.

The orange one first, came running over, then accompanied by a golden one with blue eyes, then a crimson one with chocolate brown eyes.

She stared up at the three.

'They're completely huge…They didn't look this huge from far away…' She told herself, regretting she called them over.

They looked down at her, confused.

**Pein P.O.V.**

"Leader-sama, why are we here?" Asked a short crimson horse.

"I have no idea, but I feel like we're being watched…" I replied, looking around.

I just needed to stretch my muscles.

"I'm going for a run."

And before I knew it, we were all trampling across a huge grassy field and soon stopped to catch our breath and eat.

Suddenly a clicking filled my ears, catching Hidan's attention too.

I glanced over to a corner of the huge field to see a young girl sitting on a rock.

Just as I thought she was done trying to call us over, I heard it.

The whistle.

* * *

**Yes, I suck at writing. (: **

**So…Is there any ideas for my next chapter 'cause I had minimal trouble writing this but I still wanna hear your ideas….**

**Please R&R! 3 Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, You guys, I'm sorry for the delay with the stories and everything but I forgot my password and it took me FOREVER to try to get it back. ): **

**Again, I'm sorry. Please review and tell me what you think! And read any extra notes I have at the end of the story!**

****I might have skipped a few days/months in this story just because I didn't know where I was at last chapter, Sorry. **

Sakura lay in the middle of the wide field, twirling her pink hair while staring at the frosty sky excitedly.

Winter was just around the corner.

She smiled at the thought of the horses in the new barn they just got done building, and grinned even wider when she felt the warm breath of a certain horse that she had bonded with over the past month.

"Hello, Blaze." She spoke softly to the dark orange horse and patted his muzzle softly.

In return, he let out a warm grunt and nuzzled her shoulder.

She was actually very surprised how attached they had become, they were like brother and sister - inseparable.

Pein's POV

"Hello, Blaze." The name filled his ears again.

_Ugh, She got it wrong __**again!**_ He thought and let out a sigh but quickly went back to nuzzling the girls shoulder.

Shizune's POV

I pulled my hand to my chest and breathed on it, watching out the window at the small heap on the ground.

_I can't believe how attached they've become. _

A smile spread over my face and I whispered. "I can't believe it too, mom..." I felt my smile weaken. "Ever since you left us..." My eyes found their way to the ceiling. "I have devoted my whole life into making Sakura happy... But I dont know if I can do that, school is starting soon..You and I both know what high school can be like..."

She looked back to the field.

The orange horse, Blaze, had come over and nuzzled her.

Another smile covered her face.

"Maybe this year will be different..."

Sakura's POV

. . .

As I let out another breath and filled the air with icy fog, I caught the eye of a giant blue/grey/silver dapple hanoverian ((A/N: I'll make a chapter at the end with all the breeds and colors names etc.)) and I grinned. "Hi there, big guy." I quickly wrapped my arms around his thick neck and pulled myself closer, feeling his warm breath trail down my cold back and grinned wider when he nuzzled my shoulder back.

"I love my horses."

**Alright, sorry that this chapter is so short, but as I may of said before I just got my ****password back and my accounts back up and blah blah blah. So, I hope you enjoyed! Ja ne~**


End file.
